


Impulsiveness

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to make you dumb pancakes and dumb pillow forts and watch dumb movies and I just want to be dumb with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsiveness

At first he thinks it’s just affection for Yuma that makes his heart tremble when Yuma flashes him a silly grin or makes off-handed comments about how useless earth science class is. Yuma is his first friend - his first proper friend, one that didn’t degrade him or make him think  _well, at least someone acknowledges that I exist_ \- and this is probably what friendship feels like, maybe? _  
_

But as time goes on, he finds himself thinking more and more about Yuma at increasingly inopportune times. Once he was sitting in class pretending to take notes when memories flooded his mind, memories of when he first met Yuma or times where Yuma tried to help him, and then his face turned red from the guilt at pushing Yuma away and then he had to discreetly cover his face with his hand to hide the fact that he was getting redder from embarrassment from his already red-faced guilt.

It’s really annoying.

But he tries really hard to let Yuma know how he feels and winds up hospitalized for it… how many times is it now? Three? Four? Well, the point is, he made a valiant effort and he’s not sure Yuma feels the same strange thudding in his chest from thinking about Ryoga as Ryoga gets when he thinks about Yuma and his sideburns and his tan skin and his naive, childish grin and  _why do you even think of the sideburns, Ryoga, that’s kind of weird_.

So he thinks,  _okay, maybe I should try letting myself get close to him_ , only to get himself caught up in some second harebrained scheme by a bunch of half-naked alien… things… to basically destroy the planet and suddenly Yuma is too preoccupied with saving the Astral World to really do anything fun and now Ryoga is torn because he was totally ready to try doing some normal middle school stuff and now the person he wants to do the fun stuff with is moody and uncharacteristically serious every time they’re alone together (which isn’t often because of that really annoying Shingetsu kid who seems to have taken it upon himself to be Yuma’s personal escort). 

It’s not for lack of trying, but it seems like every time there is a slight chance he might be able to ask Yuma to do something fun, one of Yuma’s other friends pops up and interrupts and invites him-or-herself along, which is always  _totally fine with Yuma!_ even though Ryoga wants to see a baseball game or the latest ESPer Robin movie or even just sit on the couch and pretend to watch TV while Yuma gibbers on about the Barians but that would be okay with Ryoga because it would be  _just the two of them._

(And no, just because it would be just them didn’t make it a date. Absolutely not. He just liked Yuma better than all of Yuma’s friends.)

(And Yuma had a really nice smile when he wasn’t fussing over Astral.)

(And he looked so innocent and naive and peaceful when he slept.)

(But those had nothing to do with why Ryoga wanted to spend time with him. Yuma was just his best friend.)

Finally, he gets to the point where just  _thinking_  of his best friend puts a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and makes his chest tingle and he has no idea what is happening so he asks his sister, who gives him the most supremely unhelpful advice-

_Maybe if you just kiss him you’ll feel better_

_-but there is no way in hell he is kissing Yuma Tsukumo_. 

He’s his  _friend_ , he’s not attracted to him  _like that…_

…but then he realizes he  _is_  and he spends three days locked up in his room and Yuma thinks he’s mad at him for something because he won’t answer his damn D-Gazer.

Finally Rio drags him out and makes him take her shopping and he sulks for a while while she picks out clothes and tries to make him try on something she thinks is  _cute_  but Ryoga is not into cute because he’s a man and that’s what he tells himself, but maybe he could bring back the sweater vest because he actually does look pretty good in it.

Yuma thinks so too when Ryoga ends up at his house afterward because Rio made him go and suddenly Ryoga is kind of self-conscious about the sweater vest and maybe he shouldn’t have worn it because he’s not sure whether he’s pissed or secretly appreciative of the fact that Yuma called him cute.

Well, he called the sweater vest cute but Ryoga  _is_ the one wearing it and an outfit can’t be cute unless the person wearing it is, right?

But wait, he’s not cute, he's  _attractive_ , that’s the right word, cute only applies to children and girls, though if anything’s cute around here, it’s the hooded t-shirt Yuma’s wearing and because Yuma’s wearing it-

-fuck everything, he decides, and lets himself into Yuma’s house.

They stare at each other for a minute until Yuma offers some dinner because he’s right in the middle of it, and Ryoga accepts because he’s hungry and Shingetsu isn’t around to interrupt their alone time this time and he swears to god if Shingetsu shows up he’s just going to pop the kid in the face because it’ll all be  _for the best_.

Naturally, all Yuma does through their awkwardly quiet dinner is prod at his vegetables and make a few comments about the Barians, and Ryoga doesn’t care about the Barians and tries to change the subject but that’s all Yuma wants to talk about so Ryoga gives in and listens.

After dinner Ryoga helps him clean up and when they’re washing the dishes, he watches Yuma stare out the window and suggests that they maybe go see that ESPer Robin movie?

But Yuma doesn’t feel like it today because he’s feeling kind of down and Astral’s being moody in the key and won’t come out so Ryoga gives up on that too. 

Now Ryoga is getting irritated because the kid he thinks about constantly and admires and appreciates is not himself and no matter how unusual it is for him to show any kind of emotion but apathetic or pissed, he grabs Yuma’s shoulders.

“Yuma, I don’t like seeing you this way.”

Yuma raises an eyebrow and tilts his head at his friend. “Like… what?”

“Like a lost puppy,” Ryoga finds himself saying. “You’ve been moody and sad and it’s pissing me off.”

Hey, nobody said he wasn’t blunt.

Yuma frowns now and grabs Ryoga by the wrists. “Well, the Barians-”

“Who even gives a damn about them right now? You need to do something else to get your mind off of them and maybe you’ll be a little happier.”

Yuma opens his mouth, closes it, and furrows his brow. “Well, what do you have in mind?”

Ryoga takes a deep breath and blurts out “I want to make you dumb pancakes and dumb pillow forts and watch dumb movies and I just want to be dumb with you so just let me-”

Ryoga doesn’t know what compels him to do it, only that it’s probably definitely Rio’s fault for suggesting it because if she hadn’t suggested it he wouldn’t have wanted to do it but he tightens his hands on Yuma’s shoulders and he presses their lips together in a completely awkward kiss. 

When they pull apart (well, more like when Ryoga pulls apart after like three seconds because  _god almighty that was a lot weirder than he thought it would be_ ), Yuma is standing with a dazed, unfocused look on his face, lips parted in surprise and Ryoga is worried that he stopped breathing. 

They stand in silence for a solid thirty seconds before Yuma finally breathes again and the first words out of his mouth are “just let you kiss my dumb face?” and Ryoga is mortified but Yuma smiles for the first time in like two weeks and it’s suddenly worth the embarrassment he feels when Yuma takes him by the wrist and leads him to the living room.

“Okay, let’s make a dumb pillow fort and watch a dumb movie and then we can make dumb pancakes and if Sis doesn’t get home by then I’ll let you kiss my dumb face." 


End file.
